Ranger's Apprentice's Daughter
by Alchemist-Ranger
Summary: Will and Alyss are now married and have a daughter. Would you like to follow her adventures.
1. Heading Out Chapter 1

_The Ranger's Apprentice's Daughter_

_By: Aleta Raymond_

Chapter 1: Heading Out

" Alyss, Aidan, are you ready to go yet?" Will called into the house. It had been ten years since Will had told Alyss he loved her, two years after that they had gotten married, and another year after that they had a child, who they were waiting for now. Alyss came out of the house and glided toward him. She put a hand on his arm.

"She'll be out in a moment, dear," she told him calmly. He looked at her, smiling.

"I know," he said with a laugh. "She's probably hopping up and down with excitement so badly she's scattering her things everywhere, causing her to take longer."

"I am not!"

They turned towards the house to see a young girl rushing towards them with her hands full. She had short, curly, golden brown hair, silver eyes that shown brightly, and and she was dressed in traveling clothes. She was also hopping slightly.

"Really?" Will asked, raising one eyebrow. He watched as she dropped a small bag. As she leaned down to pick it up, the rest of her things fell from her arms, winning an angry 'Hmph!'

"Stupid bags!" she muttered to herself as she crouched down to pick up her things, a scowl etched onto her face all the while glaring at them. She muttered under her breath as she finished picking them up and continued on her way, this time stomping. As she got to Will and Alyss, she looked up to see her father with a hint of a grin on his face. Her scowl deepened. "What?" she asked unhappily. He looked at her for a few seconds before calmly replying.

"Nothing." He reached down taking her things and proceeded to put them in Tug's saddle bags. Her scowl instantly disappeared when she looked at the small, shaggy steed.

_"Looking forward to the trip, Tug?" _she thought to him. He looked at her and seemed to nod before replying.

_"Of course you silly girl." _he thought back to her. She smiled brightly. Before recently, she hadn't known that most people couldn't communicate with animals the way she could. Unlike most people, she could send thoughts to them and recieve thoughts back. Not only that, but she could sense them as well, she could even sense them up to several tens of kilometers away. Though the farther away, the weaker the feel. (Sort of like a radio trying to pick up a station and it comes in all fuzzy sounding.) The same went for humans as well.

"Alright, are we forgetting anything?" her father asked. She turned toward him as a thought came into her mind. She glanced towards the house, opened her mouth to speak then hesitated. Then coming to a decision, she asked.

"Can Forrest come?" He looked at her and considered her question for a moment before anwsering.

"Why not." She grinned. Forrest was her dog. She had found him as a puppy in the deepest part of the forest. (Hence the name.) He had been badly injured, starving, and was slowly dying, having been taken from his mother to soon. He had a broken front paw that had gotten infected and his vocal cord had been partially severed, making it impossible for him to call for help.

This was the reason Aidan had been the one to find him.

In his mind he had been begging frantically for someone to find and help him. She had been playing in the woods with her father, following animal tracks on the paths that ran through the forest. They had come across human footprints running across the path intead of along it. Her father had halted to study the tracks when Forrest's thoughts found her. She caught her father's attention and hurried towards the dog. When they finally found him, Will bandaged up his wounds and then they carried Forrest carefully back to their home, where Will had an animal healer come and have a look at him. The healer had done his best to save him. When he was through, Forrest was missing his right front leg and was mute, but he was alive. The healer explained to Will how the broken leg had been infected so badly that he had had to amputate it. As for the vocal cord, he said that it would never completely heal, leaving the puppy unable to speak for the rest of it's life.

She knew he would need someone to take care of him. She also knew that most people wouldn't like having a disabled dog, and would consider him a burdon. They tended to look for a dog that they considered perfect, but, for Aidan, the fact that he was unperfect is what she liked best about him. She had begged her father to let her keep him. Alyss had encouraged her by stating that, logically, he would need a particular care that only Aidan could provide for him. Will surprised his daughter when he had readily agreed to let her care for the injured dog.

Now, Aidan called Forrest to come. He was surprisingly fast despite having only three legs. He was a mix between a husky and a shepherd, with pointed ears, short hair, and a semi-large tail. He had chocolate brown eyes and white and gray fur. (think wolf) He came up to them and sat at Aidan's feet, looking up at the six-year-old expectantly while wagging his tail. She smiled widely at him and scratched him behind the left ear, earning a few extra wags from his tail.

Will looked from his daughter to his wife.

"Anything else we might be forgetting?" he asked. Alyss shook her head and Aidan replied with an energetic 'nope.' "Then lets head out, shall we?"

They were finally heading out. Aidan was riding with Will on Tug while Alyss rode along side them on her glossy black horse, Midnight. After leaving Redmount Fief, they had headed towards Castle Araluen, their destination. Most of the day had gone by and the sun was begining to set so they decided to make camp. Will found a small clearing in the forest that was far enough from the road not to be seen, but close enough to hear if someone was coming. While Aidan and Forrest searched for some firewood around the clearing, Will set up their small tent and Alyss started to prepare dinner.

"Papa?" They had finished setting up camp and were siting around the fire eating their dinner. Will looked over at his daughter. Seeing she had his attention she continued, "Why are we going all the way to Castle Araluen and not just to Granda's home like last time?" Will studied her face for a moment before anwsering.

"That's because we're visiting Horace and Evanlyn as well," he explained. Her head shot up slightly at that.

"Uncle Horace and Aunty Cassandra?" she asked, calling Evanlyn by her real name. Horace and Cassandra were married now and had a son the same age as Aidan, though, she hadn't seen them since she was three. So, she didn't remember their son that well. Duncan was still the king so Cassandra was still the princess, her husband still being referred to as 'Sir Horace' while everyone called their son 'Prince Matthew.' Aidan tried to remember what Matthew was like but nothing came to mind. She sat for a moment looking at the ground, thinking. Will, seeing Aidan's mind was elsewhere, smiled and went back to eating. Forrest looked up at his master, sending a thought to her.

_"Aidan, why are we leaving home?" _Aidan, recieving the message, looked at the confused puppy. His head tilted to one side as he looked back at her.

_"Papa's taking me to see our friends so that they can celebrate my birthday with me," _she thought back to him, answering his question, _"Though, I thought that we were only going to see Halt, Gilan, and David like last time." _David was Gilan and Jenny's son. He was a year older than Aidan and Matthew, and Aidan's best friend. She was excited that she would be seeing them again. She wondered if he had learned any new fighting moves from his father. As she sat remembering all the fun fights that she and David had had, all of which she had won, Forrest rested his head on her lap and closed his eyes. Will and Alyss, having already finished their dinner, looked at their smiling daughter and couldn't help smiling as well. Then, Alyss, noticing her daughter's half-eaten food, spoke up.

"Aidan, finish your dinner before it gets too cold." Aidan came out of her train of thoughts and looked up.

"Huh...oh...sorry." she replied with a sheepish grin. She finished up her dinner and they settled in for the night. Will took first watch, though he didn't have to. If there was someone within a one kilometer radius, Aidan would sense them instantly, especially if they came closer to their camp, not to mention that she would be able to sense their intentions as well. The night passed without incident, as did the rest of their trip. For, after several days traveling, they had finally reached their destination, Castle Araluen.

_END OF CHAPTER 1_


	2. Arrival Chapter 2

_The Ranger's Apprentice's Daughter_

_By: Aleta Raymond_

Chapter 2: Arrivial

By the time Will, Alyss, and Aidan arrived at Castle Araluen, they were ready for hot bathes and soft beds. They were last to arrive out of their group of friends, but before they met with everyone, they bathed and rested.

It was late afternoon and they were going to meet with the rest of their group for dinner. Aidan, of course, was hopping up and down with excitement. They had all changed out of their riding clothes and were now wearing their usual garb, Will was the exception, seeing as he always wore his Ranger's cloak. Alyss now wore her Courier's dress, the elegant gown flowing over her graceful frame, while Aidan had changed into a leafy green tunic with brown leggings and soft leather, knee-high boots. As they made their way down to meet with the others, Aidan's eyes studied the halls, rooms, and views from windows as they passed, remembering every small detail. Though, as they came closer to their destination, she started hopping again as she sensed a presence she knew so well. Forrest sensed her excitement and wagged his tail. Will, watching her growing excitement, knew who it was that she was sensing and couldn't help smiling.

By the time they reached the door, Aidan looked as though she was about to burst with excitement. Will had barely opened the door when Aidan shot past him like an arrow and practically flew at the person she had waited so long to see, Forrest following right at her heels.

"GRANDA!" she cried as she leapt at him and wraped her arms around his neck, clinging to him with all her might, her faithful dog following suit. Everyone else in the room: Lady Pauline, Gilan, Jenny, David, Horace, Cassandra, and Matthew, turned at the cry and couldn't help grinning at the sight before them: Aidan, the cute, happy six-year-old, clinging to the old, grim-faced Halt. Will and Alyss finished coming into the room after being left behind by their daughter and smiled also. Will walked up to his old mentor, who was now struggling to hold Aidan upright to keep her from strangling him to death.

"Hullo, Halt." Will said cheerfully. Halt, having won the stuggle against the small girl in his arms, looked up at his former apprentice accusingly.

"I'd have thought you would have tamed the small beast by now." Aidan's smile widened at this comment.

"That's impossible," Will replied, "Though, you can have a go if you like." He just barely managed to keep a straight face as he finished. Gilan, having been present fron the beginning, decided that now was the perfect time to tease his old mentor as well.

"Come now, Will. You know, as well as I, that that task would be far to much for even Halt." He managed to keep his face serious looking as he said it. Halt sent one of his infamous glares Gilan's way. Gilan, having become used to it during his years of apprenticeship, ignored it completely and continued arguing with Will on whether Halt was capable of taming Aidan or not. The other people in the room watched on in amusement as the debate reached its climax.

"But, Gil, Halt is more than capable of doing things that most people would consider impossible." Will was stating after one of Gilan's more negative comments. By this time, both Halt and Aidan were becoming irritated with the ranger's former apprentices' discussion. In Halt's mind, a plan was trying to form on how to shut them up. He looked down at the young girl in his arms and noticed she was also irritated at them. Then, a plan that he knew wouldn't fail popped into his head. Of course, he would need Aidan's help. He sent her a question.

_"Could you do me a favor?" _he thought to her. He knew that if he sent a thought directly to her that she would receive it without a doubt. She looked at him quizically.

_"Of course." _she thought back. It made her curious that he had used thought instead of word to ask the question. Seeing he had her interest and help, he continued.

_"Could you yell into your father's and Gilan's head to make them shut up for me?" _he sent this thought to her, making it feel evilly sweet when she recieved it. She grinned, a mischivous glint in her eyes.

_"With pleasure." _she thought back to him with an overly sweet tint. The corners of his mouth twitched up slightly in an evil grin. Aidan began concentrating on her targets, focusing her thought flow towards Will and Gilan as they continued to argue. Once she had them focused, she formed her thought and made sure it would be as loud as possible without hurting them. Then she sent out her thought to them.

_"OY! SHUT IT, WOULD YA!"_

"Aaauugh!" Will and Gilan's arguement died instantly, only to be replaced by yelps of pain as they both leaned over and held their heads between their hands as if someone had just yelled right into their ear, or, more accurately, their minds. They looked up to where Aidan was in Halt's arms and saw the wicked smiles on their faces.

"You know what?" Gilan began, "I think Halt has more control over her than you do, Will." As he finished this statement he massaged his temples. Will looked over at him oddly and decided to comment back.

"Doubtful. She probably got annoyed from our bickering and decided to take it on herself to shut us up."

"No, actually, but you're close, Papa."

They whipped their heads toward Aidan, who was now smiling smugly.

"Heh, its funny that you think it might even be possible for me to be tamed. Halt just asked for a favor and I was happy to agree because it would get you two to shut up." she said as she shrugged, still smiling. They guaked at her in surprise, their jaws hanging open slightly. She jumped down from Halt's arms and crouched in front of Forrest, rubbing his head she asked, "Isn't that right, boy?" He wagged his tail and sniffed loudly in agreement, her smile widened and she scratched his left ear lovingly. Forrest leaned into her hand happily.

Halt decided it was time that they got on with greeting everyone else and then go on to dinner.

"Alright now that you're here we can finally get on with dinner, right?" he turned towards Cassandra awaiting her reply. She smiled at the ranger.

"Of course," she anwsered. Horace started heading towards the dinning room.

"Great, I'm starving!" he called as he strode away. Cassandra shook her head.

"You're always hungry." She said wth a sigh, then looked down at her son who was standing shyly at her side. She spoke sweetly to him, "Come on, Matthew, let's make sure your father doesn't eat all the food." Aidan's head shot up at the name and studied the small boy who was standing next to Cassandra. He had light white-blonde hair, blue eyes, and, dare she think it, a semi-cute face. Other than that she didn't notice much about him. She could have looked into his mind of course, but she prefered to get to know people personally. So, she was stuck with only what she observed until she got to talk to him.

Everyone headed into the dining room and took their seats. They chatted happily, catching up on lost time and reminicing about the old days and all the adventures they've had. Aidan always loved listening in to their old stories. They always fastenated her, no matter how many times she herd them. Even now as they talked about the burning bridge and the crossing of the dessert with the Arridi, which she's heard at least a dozen times, she was drawn in, seeing the flames and watching the sand storm approach in her mind's eye, as if she had been there. She was siting next to David, who was also listening to the stories intently, his dark green eyes narrow with concentration, especially during the descriptions of the fights, as he tried to remember every detail. He knew only to well that Aidan would want to try to reinact them later. Matthew was sitting between his parents, also listening, his eyes wide with awe.

It went on like that until dinner was finished and it was already well into the evening. They decided that it was time that the children were sent to bed. Aidan and David, of course, didn't agree. Matthew, on the other hand, left with his nanny and, after telling his parents good night, headed to his room. Aidan watched him go and noted down in her memory that he was also obediant. _Of course,_ she thought, _he is a prince._

She heard Forrest yawn and looked down at the sleepy puppy next to her. She suddenly felt rather tired as well, seeing as she had been traveling for quite a while and hadn't gotten the chance to really rest yet. She let out a yawn, her eyelids and head starting to feel very heavy. Will, seeing her head droop, picked his daughter up into his arms and carried her to their rooms. Aidan thought a 'good night' to Halt and went quietly with her father, Forrest following at their heels. Once explaining that both she and Will would be back soon, Alyss followed as well. After watching the other children go, Jenny took David's arm and tugged him towards his room. He followed his mother reluctantly only after telling Gilan good night.

Will helped Aidan change into her nightgown and then laid her down on her bed. As her head hit the pillow she let out a yawn. Will and Alyss smiled down at her and sat next to her on the bed. Aidan smiled back up at them, her eyes half-lidded.

"My goodness, you've overexcited yourself with all that hopping that now you can barely keep your eyes open." Will said gently with a small chuckle. Aidan smiled sleepily, her eyelids drooping over silver orbs.

"I wasn't hopping that much, Papa." she replied to his teasing, her voice quiet and tired.

"You have every right to be hopping excitedly," Alyss said, "tomarrows a big day after all." She smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"Yea and I wanna be awake for the whole thing." Aidan replied. Will looked at his barely awake daughter and smiled teasingly.

"If that's how you feel then you better go to sleep now or else you'll sleep through the entire day and miss everything," he smirked evily, "or do you want Horace to eat all the food." he added. She acted mock horor.

"No heaven forbid he eat all my food!" she laughed before another yawn escaped her lips. Will's smile softened.

"You better go to sleep then," he replied. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forhead. "Good night my little beast." She giggled quietly. Will moved to let his wife wish their daughter sweet dreams. Aidan smiled sleepily up at them then snuggled into her pillow and fell asleep. Will pulled the sheets over her shoulders then took Alyss' hand and left, leaving Aidan to dream about her special day.

_END OF CHAPTER 2_


	3. Special Day Chapter 3

_The Ranger's Apprentice's Daughter_

_By: Aleta Raymond_

Chapter 3: Special Day

Aidan awoke to bird song floating through her window. As soon as she was awake she threw back her covers and jumped out of bed, she smiled from ear to ear excitedily. Forrest, having awoken when Aidan threw her sheets on him, rushed to his masters side.

"_Is something wrong?_" he asked. She looked down at him, only then did he see the excited smile on her face. He wagged his tail happily, seeing that nothing is wrong.

"_Its finally today!_" she replied energeticly. She rushed to the washroom to clean up for the day. There was a knock on the door and Will and Alyss entered. They looked at the empty, messy bed, then turned as they heard movement from the other side of the room. They took in the sight of Forrest sitting patiently in front of the washroom door and smiled.

"Guess she's already up." Will stated. Alyss turned to him.

"So it seems." she replied. She walked into her daughter's room carrying a box wrapped in dark green paper and tied with a golden ribbon. She set the box down on the bed, Will followed carrying a box with brown wrappings and tied with a gray rippon, setting it down next to hers. Aidan came out of the washroom, her hair slightly damp and her face clean. She took in the sight of her parents then the beautifully wrapped boxes and squeeled, running to her parents, hugging them each in turn.

"Happy Birthday, Aidan!" they said together cheerfully.

"Thank you!" she replied. She looked up at them smiling eagerly, then looked at the boxes, then back at them, hope filling her eyes.

"Go ahead, open them before you explode from excitement." Will answered teasingly to her unasked question. Aidan squeeled happily and ran over to her presents. She looked at them for a moment, deciding which one to open first, then, coming to a decision, she picked up the green and gold one. She carefully unwrapped it, not wanting to rip the beautiful paper, and looked inside the box. She reached in and pulled out a small, blue, satin dress, a white, silk shirt, and a pair of small, blue slipper shoes. She laid them out on the bed and studied them smiling, she looked at her mother, knowing they came from her.

"Thank you, Mama." she said sweetly.

Alyss smiled at her. "I thought you might like to wear something special on your special day." she replied.

Aidan hugged her mother once more then went to open the present from her father. She opened it carefully as well, even though the brown paper wasn't nearly as pretty as the green, and took off the lid of the long, narrow box. When she looked inside she was stunned. With gentle hands she took out the gift.

It was a beautifully made miniture recurve bow, an armgaurd, and a small bundle of white shafted arrows in a leather quiver, their arrowheads replaced with balls of gray clothe.

She looked at her father, speechless, then looked back at the bow, running her hand down the smooth wood. She hugged it to her chest and looked back at Will.

"Thank you, Papa." she said quietly. Will smiled and kneeled down next to her.

"I thought you might like to have your own thats your size instead of trying to use mine." he replied softly. She carefully put the bow down and hugged him tightly. Will hugged her tightly back. After a moment they slightly seperated. "You know, unless you want to miss bakfast I suggest you get dressed now." he teased her. She giggled.

"Then I'll need to barrow Mommy from you so she can help me put on my dress." she stated, teasing back.

"Well, I suppose I could lend her to you for a little bit," he replied jokingly, "but," he added, "you'll have to pay me back later." he turned towards Alyss grinning. She looked slightly amused at their teasing.

"Well, that may be so, dear," she said, "But, then _you_ will have to pay _me_ back." she finished. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, dear." he replied. Alyss and Aidan made him leave the room, then Alyss helped Aidan get ready.

Down in the lounging room, where they greeted eachother the day before, Halt, Gilan, and Horace were decorating the room the way Pauline and Cassandra instructed them while Jenny overviewed the food preparations. Matthew and David talked quietly, out of the way of the adults. Will entered the room and softly whisteled to himself, looking around.

"Well you certainly know what you're doing." he stated with a smile. Horace looked over at him.

"You could help if you like." he replied sarcasticly. Will was nonpulsed.

"Naw, I think I'd rather watch." he countered jokingly. Horace shrugged, turning back to his work before answering.

"Suit yourself."

Will walked over to Pauline and Cassandra.

"Is everything almost ready?" he asked, rubbing his hands together. Pauline turned towards him, smiling.

"Yes, we just need to make a few finishing touches and then we'll be all set up. Though, you'll have to check with Jenny about the food." As she said the last statement she pointed out Jenny who was busy directing workers at the foods table.

"Thanks, I'll check with her as well." With that he turned and headed over to Jenny. She turned just as he got to her. "How is everything going?" he asked. She smiled.

"Almost ready, we should be done in a minute or so." she answered. Will grinned.

"That's good. They'll be down soon."

Aidan twirled in front of the mirror, looking at her dress. Her mother watched while folding her nightgown.

"Its beautiful." The neckline was square-cut, allowing her silk shirt's v-neck to show, the skirt cut just above her ankles showing her slipper shoes. Part of her hair was pulled back into two braids joined at the small ponytail at the back of her head while the rest fell across her shoulders in golden brown curls. She smiled at herself in the mirror, her silver eves shining, then looked down to the reflexion of Forrest, '_What do you think Forrest?_'

'_You look like a proper young lady!_' he replied happily. She laughed.

'_Haha! And how would you know what a proper young lady looks like? Ha! Well, whatever I look like, I can't wait to see the look on David's face, he'll be shocked!_' she thought back to him excitedly. She looked at her mother who was waiting for her. "I'm ready now."

"Then let's head down, shall we?" Aidan smiled and followed Alyss to the door, her faithful dog at her heals.

Will was waiting for them outside the lounging room door. When they got to him, he smiled and opened the door. Aidan stepped in and...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AIDAN!"

_END OF CHAPTER 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Ranger's Apprentice's Daughter_

_By: Aleta Raymond_

Chapter 4: Presents & Time-lapse

The shout died down, the party began, and I decided to not finish this. So I will briefly describe the presents.

Halt: horse; Lady Pauline: books; Gilan: mini ranger's cloak; Jenny: books about the uses of herbs; David: wooden daggers; Horace, Cassandra, and Matt: clothes and jewelry.

Aidan got her presents, they have fun, she blows out the candles to make a wish, and we go into a TIME-LAPSE!


End file.
